Sentimientos que lo cambian todo
by TenienteChambers
Summary: El odio oculta la pasión del inevitable frenesí, Destinos cruzados, los delitos de Jill y la elección de Chris pone a la castaña en situaciones difíciles de superar. El pasado de Billy lo atormenta y la vida le da una segunda oportunidad cuando conoce a Rebecca. Una simpática chica que cambia su manera de ver el mundo. Cleon/ Valenfield/ Bilecca/ Parker x OC/
1. Chapter 1: Emboscada

¡Holaa a todos! ¿Como están? :D (Estoy emocionada xD) Mi nombre es Nicole, y antes de todo quería agradecerles a dos personas, a mi amiga Neiara la reina de los Cleon (Te amo Nei ok jajaja.) Que me ayudo mucho con este proyecto, gracias por animarme hacer esto Nei *-* y a mi mejor amiga Natalia (UnaLocaCleonista) Gracias a ella y su presión maldita (?) Estoy subiendo el fic, gracias por ayudarme un montón, un montón (Ya sabes), por darme mil ideas y decirme que tengo que seguir con esto, apoyarme siempre y todas esas cosas xD. Gracias a ustedes chicas hoy estoy subiendo.  
Este es mi primer fic así que estoy nerviosa y emocionada *-*.

Bueno los dejo con el cap :D

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 1: Emboscada

Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada, respiro profundamente antes de volver a la carrera, seco el sudor acumulado en su frente fregándose la manga de su pulóver negro.

-Nos encontraran… - intento susurrar, entre respiraciones profundas. La garganta de la chica rubia estaba completamente seca, se relamió los labios en un intento desesperado de recuperar el aliento. No quedaba mucho tiempo, el grupo lo sabía, debían ingeniar un plan lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera había tiempo para hablar. La ojiazul, espero calmada, estaba inquieta de cierto modo, pero no lo demostró, lo guardo para ella misma permaneciendo en silencio y esperando que algún plan reluzca del cerebro del maravilloso Aarón, el mismo que había impuesto el plan desde un principio.  
-¿Tenias un plan para esto hijo? –

-Nunca lo espere, nunca nos pasa esto. ¿Por qué nos pasaría ahora?

-Deberías esperar lo inesperado, para la próxima…

-Si es que salimos de la cárcel… - dijo Tifanny, sentándose contra la pared – Solo esperemos, las sirenas están cada vez más cerca

-Nada de eso pasara Ty… - dijo Jill intentando calmarla.

- Bien, este es el plan… nos seguiremos moviendo hasta la calle 8, nos escabulliremos hasta el hotel de Alex, hay una puerta trasera, podemos entrar y escondernos… Tifanny no te separes de Aaron, Jill a mi lado. Dejaremos el dinero en el callejón de la vuelta –

El ingenio de Dick era increíble, incluso en momentos más complicados el hombre creaba un plan, era inteligente y audaz, aunque más de una vez había quedado preso, Jill observaba las tardes en que su padre se sentaba en su bodega y realizaba las maravillosas bombas caseras que se vendían en el mercado negro.

Aunque poco se notara, a la viste de todos los Valentine eran personas decentes, más allá de lo que se decían sobre el padre de Jill en sus propias narices, a Jill no le importaba… había escuchado tantas cosas que era imposible sorprenderse. Jill no estaba precisamente orgullosa de su padre… ni de la vida que llevaba, ni de sus delitos cometidos. Siempre le agradecería no haberla tirado bajo un puente luego de que su madre la abandono… a ambos, Dick sufrió mucho pero aun así se encargó de la pequeña Jill que era el fantasma vivo de su madre. Desde su color de pelo, los rasgos de los ojos, careciendo del color avellana de su madre y gustando el celeste de Dick, los rasgos del rostro menos marcados que los de ella con mucha sutileza, hasta la nariz pequeña y respingada. Jill no recordaba en absoluto a su madre… pero por como su padre la describía la imaginaba con unas características muy hermosas.

-¡Que no se escapen! – se escuchó el grito seco de una voz áspera.

Era el momento de continuar avanzando

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-No me gusta viajar con Parker… es oloroso.

-¡Hey mentira! Yo huelo a rosas. – contrarrestó el hombre

-A rosas podridas… - susurro en el odio de la chica

-Eso no es una excusa, tengo cosas que hacer, mi trabajo no es para niñitas –

-¿Pero quién cuidara de Freddi?- pregunto exagerando preocupación

-¡Yo estúpido! – Grito histérica-

-¡La semana pasada no querías verlo porque rayo los CD de Queen? ¿Cómo voy a dejar a Freddi con alguien tan irresponsable que ni siquiera cuida sus CD's? –

-Tan solo una palabra hermanito: ¡Corre!

Parker miraba atónito como la pelirroja se encimo a la espalda de su hermano y comenzaba a rasguñarlo. Parker se acercó con cuidado al escritorio de Chris procurando no percatarlos y tomo las dos rosquillas que yacían en un plato con un Cappuccino a su lado, volviendo con cuidado huyo de la escena escandalosa de los Redfield escuchando como último fragmento:

-¡Fui yo quien lo ha nombrado Freddi!

Parker siguió caminando atravesando varios sectores de la BSAA tan solo para llegar a la cafetería, donde habían varias mesas y una vista al campo de entrenamiento, era bastante amplio, se podía ver como preparaban el campo para reclutar soldados para el nuevo equipo delta. Parker se sentó, mientras comía la segunda rosquilla que le había usurpado a Chris, el campo no parecía más que un reclutamiento militar, con pruebas de escalamiento y de dificultad máxima que el mismo había pasa algunos años cuando Terragrigia había desaparecido.

-Parker… en una hora salimos – Dijo la pelirroja sentándose enfrene de el-

-¿Ya te vencieron rojita?

-No es gracioso... debería ir el, después de todo es su compañera, no la mía

-¿Pero quién cuidara a Freddi?

La pelirroja bufo molesta, se levantó y huyo de la cafetería dejando a Parker con la pregunta en la boca. Si estaban buscando una manera de exasperarla hoy, lo habían conseguido.  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Aaron estaba con Dick, el comportamiento de Aaron había cambiado mediante la persecución, como si ya supiera lo que pasaría luego.

No lo quería cerca de su hija, eso lo tenía claro. Por eso Jill debería estar rodeando la manzana con Tiffany… Aaron había seguido a Dick en todo momento aunque, ninguno de los dos se había quitado la mirada de encima.

-Vale dejaremos el dinero aquí… no hay otra manera Aaron, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Claro que lo se…. – Aaron paso por al lado de Dick, se ubicó enfrente de él y del contenedor, detrás de él había una oscura pared con grafitis. La mirada de Dick permaneció estática en Aaron.

-No dejaremos nada aquí Dick… no mientras este yo aquí

Vio como Aaron desenfundaba su Desert Eagle, automáticamente se dirigió al cuerpo quieto de Dick, locuaz y soberbio... nunca debió confiar en el

-¿Pero qué mierda? - Lo miro irritado y sin comprender.

Una pregunta y por inercia retrocedió. Las sirenas retumbaban en sus oídos.

-¿Papa?-

Dios santo... se había quedado estático y su tez era pálida, miro hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de su hija...

-Debemos irnos, no queda tiempo.

Tiffany hablo antes de ver tal acto, boquiabierta miro a Dick esperando que de una señal o algo.

-Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra.-

Finalizo apuntando a cada uno de ellos, como un ta te ti que decidiría para quien sería el primer disparo

-¡Hey, cuidado! - Se quejó la rubia al sentir la presión de las esposas en sus muñecas

No había tiempo... no había escapatoria, las patrullas se acorralaban a lo largo de la calle, los tres se encontraban reducidos en el piso, 5 oficiales se bajaron de unas de ellas, dos morenos que no pasaban los 30, uno pelirrojo que se acercó a Aaron, lo saludo con un choque de manos expresando con sus labios "¡Bien hecho!". Uno se acercó a Jill, era rubio con ojos azules profundos, vestía una chaqueta negra con un jean terminados en unos borsegos negros. La miro con indiferencia y en un movimiento seco cerro las esposas al rededor del muñecas de la castaña  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Claire... - Parker sacudió suavemente a la pelirroja

Claire suspiro y se quitó los auriculares.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Crees que falte mucho? Es decir, los aviones me ponen nervioso, hay mucha gente... prefiero los helicópteros, ¿Crees que ya los atraparon? ¿Porque viajamos de noche?

-Faltan 3 horas aun, y no... No tengo idea, O'Brian despidió a la recepcionista antes de que compre los pasajes y Piers tuvo que comprarlos de último momento. ¿Hablemos de otra cosa sí?

La pelirroja estaba exhausta, tantos meses en los que se había tocado el tema y cuando el día al fin había llegado necesitaba estar tranquila para poder expresarse

-Ahh... ¿Crees que la rubia sea linda?

Por más que el castaño lo intentara estaba bastante intrigado y se sentía nervioso con tanta gente al rededor. Definitivamente no era el día de Claire Redfield.  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Necesito mi gatita- grito enfurecida. - necesito producirme, necesito mirarme al espejo y saber cómo estoy –

Tiffany lamentaba su estado de encarcelada, odiaba esa ropa naranja que apocaba su bella tez blanca y rojiza. Se sentó en el banco sostenido por unas cadenas negras y fuertes. Abrazo a su amiga sentada en el banco que suspiraba agobiada por el histérico de la rubia. Jill quería mucho a su amiga, por eso soportaba sus delirios, Tiffany podía ser la chica más insoportable cuando pasaban más de dos horas sin mirarse al espejo, sin retocarse el maquillaje y sin peinar su hermoso cabello rubio, rizado y largo hasta la cintura y por supuesto, todo lo que Tiffany llevaba siempre encima como su espejo, delineador, cepillo, que literalmente siempre estaban con ella había quedado en otra habitación de la comisaria. Pero no, eso no era nada, ella jamás podría estar sin saber de su gatita "Dina Chanel" llamada así por una diseñadora que Ty amaba. La rubia tenía una fuerte obsesión con los gatos, los ama y no podría separarse de Dina jamás.

Y ese era el remordimiento que aterrorizaba a Ty, ¿cómo estaría Dina sin ella? La rubia estaba exasperada, nunca se imaginó estar en una jaula, porque es lo que era, estaban varados en la comisaria ¿cómo es que nadie los había trasladado a donde iba a vivir los últimos 20 años? Ty no era idiota, sabía lo que les esperaba, una cárcel de máxima seguridad, es de lo que hablaban los guardias.

Esos imbéciles obesos sentados en sus cómodas sillas, tomando café y rascándose el trasero. Pero la perspectiva de la de ojos verses cambio cuando vio A su príncipe azul pasad el umbral de su vista. Era "morrudito" para el gusto de Ty, pero tenía un bello cabello que cubría un cuarto de su nuca, algunos mechones cayendo en su frente y atrapados detrás de su oreja

-¡Hey tú! -Grito Tiffany

Le dedico su mejor sonrisa cautivadora, Dick río, sabía lo que se venía. El hombre castaño oscuro llevo su dedo anular a su pecho, apuntándose a sí mismo con una expresión confusa.

-Sí, tu - contesto la rubia-

El castaño oscuro se acercó a la celda, pero se paró al escuchar hablar uno de los dos guardias

-Cuidado Parker, las perritas prisioneras son las peores - Comento entre carcajadas.

-¡Hey! Un poco más de respeto - contrarresto Dick defendiendo a su hija postiza

Jill miro sorprendida a su amiga que no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se limitó a morder su labio inferior como si eso calmara su ira

-Eso no es propio de un guardia y comisario respetable , la gente civilizada se entiende hablando educada mente y no como usted que acaba de denigrar a una bella dama "Uhhhhh" fue lo mejor que se le había escapado de los labios a la castaña. Parker se acercó lo suficiente a Tiffany como para estrechar su mano, pero la paciencia de Ty estaba agotada, tomo al "morrudito" del cuello de su camisa diseñada para un leñador y lo estampo contra las rejas de la celda.

-Necesito a Dina, y un espejo, y tal vez un poco de maquillaje y un peine, Dina es mi gatita es hermosa, tiene los ojos azulados y tiene anillos rubios en su cola y las puntas de sus orejas también lo son, suelen estar en la reposera del living, Vivo en la calle Milton 569 entre la panadería y la casa violeta, las llaves están bajo el tapete y... necesito ir al baño Tiffany soltó a Parker repentinamente  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿¡Que!? ¡Jamás! Este caso me ha costado demasiado como para decirlo, Adam este es mi caso y ella no se moverá de Washington.

-Tranquilo Leon, aún no he dicho nada... -Dijo Adam pacientemente.

Leon se retractó y cruzo sus brazos

-Explíquese Señorita Redfield. El presidente hizo un ademan con su mano derecha indicándole a la pelirroja que prosiga hablando.

-Bien, exactamente hace 3 años el presidente de la BSAA O'Brian ha asignado una categoría Dúplex, esto quiere decir que dos agentes especializados son enviados a misiones como equipo, por desgracia la compañera de Chris murió hace ya 7 meses, hemos estado buscando alguien de la talla se Chris para que vuelva hacer misiones normalmente, el mismo lo ha buscado, y la encontró a ella

-¿¡Y que te hace pensar que el presidente aceptaría tal idiotez!? ¡Ha robado miles en toda su vida!

Leon estaba enfadado, la presencia de su amiga le agradaba. no la veía hace meses... después de Raccon no habían tenido ningún especie de contacto especial, solo se habían visto un par de veces gracias a Sherry a la cual habían tenido hasta los 18 "cautiva" de alguna forma era cierto, estaba encerrada en una base del gobierno al oeste de Washington.

Leon tenía acceso a verla las veces que quería, aunque a veces no podía, trabajaba demasiado y realmente se lamentaba no poder verla las 500 veces al día que él deseaba después de todo Sherry tenía un lazo difícil de romper con él y también con Claire a la cual quería como su hermana, inclusive como su madre. Definitivamente Kennedy jamás había pensado en volver a ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo para discutir por una reclusa.

-Pero no fueron millones - dijo la pelirroja luego de dar vuelta su silla para a mirar a Leon, volvió a su posición y siguió hablando - Seria como un servicio comunitario con libertad condicional, cumpliría su condena... por favor Sr Presidente

-Pf, Ahora los ladrones tienen derechos... - refunfuño el rubio

-Por supuesto que los tienen Leon... veo que esta mujer tiene un toque especial... bueno, entonces, ¿Dónde se establecería? ¿Qué pasaría con ella luego de cumplir su condena?

-Bueno, la BSAA consta con varias habitaciones para los agentes, permanecería en una de esas habitaciones, podrá manejarse con altos rangos de la BSAA como su compañero, No podrá salir más allá del establecimiento, aunque si podrá abandonarlo bajo misión. Luego de cumplir con esto ella tendrá la posibilidad de decidir si seguir con su puesto en la BSAA o seguir cumpliendo servicios comunitarios manejados por ustedes.

Claire recupero el aire, realmente estaba nerviosa, sabía lo que le había costado a Chris encontrar compañero, quería volver con ella su lado y conformar de una buena vez por todas a su hermano, que en realidad estaba algo pesadito con ella.

El canoso suspiro, parecía bastante conforme... pero debía pensar en su agente, sabía lo que le había costado atraparlos...

-¿Sr. Presidente? - El ojiazul miro a Adam, era suficiente mirarlo para saber su decisión- Entonces yo me iré con ella

-¿Qué? - Pregunto la pelirroja confusa al moverse para mirarlo¨

Adam realmente no estaba sorprendido conocía la ambición de su gran amigo, pero sin embargo miraba a la pelirroja boquiabierta y Leon parecía verse bastante convencido...

-¿Pe...Pero que mierda es esta?

El guardia se levantó exaltado, era cierto que no se había disgustado al ver las hermosas curvas de la chica, ese "vestido" improvisado no le quedaba nada mal, hasta sus ojos resaltaban... si claro, sus ojos.

-Usted... no puede vestirse así, no está permitido... ¡vuelva a ponerse el uniforme de inmediato!

-¡Pero tengo el uniforme! Usted no puede hacerme vestir algo que nunca me quite –

La rubia camino a su celda esperando que el guardia habrá la puerta. El guardia la siguió con la mirada, no comprendía la mente de aquella mujer, pero sin embargo no tuvo más fundamentos para discutir con aquella mujer, se veía bastante frustrada y el joven en realidad miraba a la rubia y jamás encontrara una pizca de criminal en ella, no lo parecía ni ella, ni su amiga y el padre de aquella.

Al escuchar el chillido de las llaves abrir la celda la rubia paso adentro, acomodándose su vestimenta. No era nada más que la camisa de mangas largas y anaranjadas junto a un pantalón del mismo tono. Se había colocado la chaqueta alrededor del cuerpo, abotonando algunos botones para dejar un cuello en forma de corazón con un escote no muy pronunciado, y uso las mangas como una especie de cinturón formando un moño enfrente. Quedo un vestido sencillo, no tan pretencioso pero del gusto de Tiffany. Dick estaba en silencio... después de ver visto salir corriendo al príncipe azul de Ty definitivamente no estaba sorprendido. Pero estaba impaciente...

-Disculpe oficial, ¿Cuándo piensan decirnos algo?

-Aun no tenemos permiso para hablar...

Unas horas más… unas horas menos, el dialecto era bastante entre los integrantes de la celda.

-¿Enserio crees que volverá? ¡Pero que susto se ha pegado ese hombre, Jesús! Hasta parecía que le temblaban las mano cuando salió corriendo Dick compartió una carcajada luego de hablar

-El volverá yo lo sé... - Barrito Tiffany

Estaba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas tomando los barrotes con ambas manos y llevando su rostro entre medio de ellos

-Ty, no quiero desanimarte pero han pasado dos horas y media...- Jill se levantó de las bancas para sentarse a su lado y darle un gran abrazo- Ánimo amiga, sabes que no suelo ser positiva pero podría habernos ido peor

-Lo estamos tomando bastante bien... Suspiro la rubia rendida

-Tan bien que asusta...-

- "Al mal tiempo buena cara"

Dick completo la charla y desde el fondo de la celda admiro como Tiffany le devolvía el abrazo a Jill.

Por unos 20 minutos no se oyeron más que los pasos sonoros de Dick caminando de un lado a otro y las conversaciones estúpidas de los comisarios, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iban a estar varados en la comisaria, lo más justo sería un juicio que decida su condena  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Si, me iré con ustedes... no quiero que la descuiden, no quiero que se escape, no voy a perderle de vista y además poder ayudarlos en lo que este a mi alcance, ¿Están de acuerdo?

La mujer Redfield sonrió y quito la vista de el para observar a Adam, tratando de imitar un puchero lastimoso

Lo dicho, hecho estaba. Claire irradiaba de alegría sentada como copiloto en el auto de Leon, de él no se podía decir lo mismo pero aun así su enfado había cedido y eso era lo importante

-Ay ya cambia esa cara... deberías sonreír más. - Protesto

-Mi cara está bien, ¿No ves lo guapo que soy?- Remarco su rostro con los dedos de su mano derecha

-Jaja, que gracioso Kennedy.

-Te sienta bien el rojo - Estiro su brazo derecho para alcanzar la punta final del cabello de Claire atado en una trenza cocida.

-Si... quería algo nuevo, use mucho tiempo coletas, asique algo distinto

-No es un cambio... radical que digamos

-Shhh, - rechisto - Tú sigues teniendo la misma peluca rubia desde que nos conocimos

-Es sexy - Bromeo - ... ¿Porque ella?-

Cambio de tema, indignado por la falta de criterio de Adam

-Yo... no lo sé, supongo que es más hábil que otros.

-Es muy hábil, pero no merece la oportunidad de remendar sus errores. ¿Enserio confías que un criminal sostenga un arma al lado de tu hermano? Yo no estaría muy contento...

-Lo sé, ¿Si? Pero Chris es testarudo, hemos probado con al menos 5 agentes calificados pero no concuerdan. Yo tampoco quiero que sea su compañera, pero no pude quitárselo de la cabeza.- su mirada se volvió rara e intimidadora

-¿Que? -

Leon se sintió intimidado en milésimas

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cuánto te ha costado atraparla?

Apretó las manos en el volante, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba repleto de furia contenida, ella percibió su furia y se asustó. Y las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojizas

-Un año...

-¿Un año? - Ella sonrió simpáticamente y una carcajada estallo retumbando en todo el auto

-No te rías... No es gracioso- Meditando mejor la escena volvió a hablar- Ok si lo es...

-Oh mi dios…- Contó sorprendida

Era irracional, Tiffany jugaba a "manitos calientes" con Dick, lo que no le aparcaba una visión hacia fuera de la celda, Jill contemplaba los archivos en las mesas de la comisaria, Como si nada paso el umbral de la puerta, y dejo boquiabierta a la castaña

Guau, simplemente, Guau. Tan solo un "Miauu" y la de ojos verdes reconoció ese maullido. Se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a su príncipe, a su bella mascota con la miniatura de un vestido Chanel, un bolso (probablemente lleno de las cosas que le pidió).

-¡Dina! –

Parker se acercó sonriendo, parecía tener una simetría agradable con Dina.

-¡Alto!

El oficial se interpuso entre ambos

-¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido.

-No puede entregarle esas cosas.

-¡Sí que puede! – Protesto Ty.

-Ay por dios, no es gatubela puede acariciar a su mascota un rato, puede cepillarse el cabello y maquillarse no matara a nadie con su rímel.

El oficial dudo unos segundos

-Está bien…

Parker volvió acercarse y paso a Dina entre las rejas, no eran muy angostas así que pasaba sin esfuerzo

-Eres mi héroe, gracias, muchas gracias-

Tiffany recibió a Dina en sus brazos

-No me ha costado nada, no tienes que agradecer… Después de todo creo que le agrado. – Guiño con su ojo derecho mientras sonreía

-Muchacho te has ganado el corazón de la chica-

El padre de Jill rio, Ella aún estaba asombrada, pero no lo dudaba Tiffany era una mujer hermosa que podría manipular a cualquier hombre a su gusto. Observaba a su amiga feliz… pero algo llamo su atención.

Era el… el oficial que la había esposado, ojos azules, profundos. Lo recordaba perfectamente, caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la comisaria, donde estaba su celda; A su lado caminaba una chica pelirroja de ojos azules aguamarina. Se acercaron aún más, la pelirroja se detuvo ante el oficial de mando, mostro su identificación. No lograba verla, ni con su vista periférica, parecía una discusión hasta que el rubio se interpuso y hablo… aun que tratara no podía escuchar ya que los gritos histéricos de su amiga obligaban a Parker sostener correctamente el espejo mientras se delineaba.

Tenía miedo… probablemente era hora del traslado, anunciarían el día del juicio y la condena, unos metros… centímetros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Claire miro a Parker haciendo gestos con sus manos de "no entender"

-Hmm… Bueno ya sabes… - Dijo Parker aun sosteniendo el espejo

-¡Que lo dejes quieto!- Exclamo la rubia

Ella realizo un largo suspiro, y el rubio parecía aguantar la risa.

-¿Jill Valentine verdad?

Dick se exalto ¿Por qué llamarían a ella sola? ¿Qué querían de su hija?

-Si…

-Mi nombre es Claire Redfield – Extendió su brazo por la reja para estrechar su mano con la de Jill- Es el Leon Kennedy. – Leon realizo la misma acción

-Y ustedes ya saben mi nombre…

-Sí, Antes que nada voy a contar de lo que va esto, Soy agente de la BSAA los directivos me han enviado hasta aquí por ti. Quiero que quede claro que esto no es algo que puedas decidir…

Está bien… realmente ni Dick ni Jill entendía, Tiffany estaba demasiado ocupada como para escucharlos, Leon siguió hablando

-Yo soy agente de la DSO y estoy en desacuerdo, me gustaría verte pudrir en la cárcel pero fue una decisión del Presidente lo cual deja totalmente en vano mi opinión. Te acompañare durante tu estadía en la BSAA como tu guardia.

- ¿Qué es DSO? – Pregunto Tiffany luego de terminar con sus "cosas"

-Es una agencia del gobierno, trabaja dentro de la casa blanca y esas cosas-

Respondió el padre de la ojiazul que esperaba atento.

-Ah…

-¿Y qué es lo que me incumbe a mí?

Claire miro a Parker frustrada.

-Como supongo, mi compañero no te ha contado nada, se supone que debía contarte la noticia para que pudieras digerirla con un poco de tiempo. A lo que vengo es a reclutarte como soldado de la BSAA- Respiro profundo y continuo- Mi hermano Chris, te ha seleccionado como compañera, hemos investigado sobre ti tienes todas las cualidades que se necesita. Cumplirás una especie de libertad condicional y de trabajos comunitarios como agente, se te pagara como cualquier agente y convivirás en las habitaciones de reclutamiento. Trabajaras hasta que tu sentencia se haya cumplido y tengas la opción de decidir. Tu vuelo sale hoy por el mediodía

La castaña no podía respirar, y su padre simplemente no lo entendía, Tiffany estaba de la misma manera que Dick… y ella solo contesto con la impresión de las palabras recibidas

-¿QUE?

No podía imaginarlo… ¿Qué pasaría con su padre?, ¿Con Tiffany?, ¿Por qué ella?, un silencio rodeo la comisaria lo último que se escucho fue el último "Miau" de Dina Chanel

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Y hasta aquí :D, Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier critica constructiva es aceptada *-*, Actualizare cada dos semanas los sabados por la noche aunque ya sea domingo por la madrugada xD , actualizo esos días xD

¡Cuídense! Gracias por leer, Adiós!.


	2. Chapter 2: Alma

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Primero que nada voy a pedir perdón por el terrazo, voy a explicarlo :c, Estaba terminando el capitulo me faltaba apenas 1 párrafo para actualizar ¿Y Que paso? Mala suerte Nicole ataco c: Se corto la luz, y no solo eso si no que perdí toooodoooos los datos del cap ._. algunos recupere pero tuve que volver a reescribir varias escenas._

_Ayyy estoy emocionada, el cap que viene es el GRAN Encuentro entre Jill y Chris *-*, tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo así que ese va a estar completamente en la fecha correspondida. Voy a aclarar algunos puntitos sobre este cap xD._

_Primero en principal es que lo sentí un poco frió de conversación, mas que nada cuando aparece Billy y Rebecca, ¡Eran las mejores partes! pero cuando las volví a reescribir simplemente no me salio de la misma manera .-. , En realidad no se como esta xD, es un cap medio aburrido pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, el cap que viene tendrá de todo. :3 (Me van a amar) xD. _

**AdrianaMontes:** _Holiiis, gracias , de hecho si es mi primer fic T_T. jajaja ay si xD Tiffany es ultra graciosa y Parker es todo un dominadooo xD. OBVIO Que va haber Cleon, este fic sin Cleon no es fic c:, jajaj ay si ya quiero que lean el encuentro *-*. Muchas gracias por leerme encerio Nos Leemos :D_

_(/()/()/()/()/)/()/()/()/()/()/)/()/(()/)/))/))/))/)/)/)/)/))/)/))/))/_

**_Capitulo 2 : Alma._**

Amena era la situación en la que se encontraba Valentine y Kennedy en la terminal de trenes. Para ser mas precisos estaban por abordar y como las normas de seguridad dictaban tenían que pasar por el detector de metales "El único lugar que le quita el glamour a las personas" Recordó Jill la frase de su mejor amiga Tiffany, las cabezas de los guardias afligidas mirando como procesaban al agente por haber detectado alguna especie de metal entre su entre pierna. Lo único que se escuchaba de la castaña era el siseo de sus labios intentando cerrarse, la risa chistaste y contagiosa, su mano derecha tapaba su boca, haciendo completamente nada para detener la inminente carcajada

- ¡Jajajaja! Parece que estas... ¡Jajaja! , impaciente por ir al baño... jajajaja

-¡Shhh es todo un malentendido!

La mirada ambigua del rubio se fijaba en su teléfono resonando dentro de la canasta que reposaba esperando su turno a pasar por el detector de metales. el rubio alzo las manos esperando a que lo revisaran,

Ciertamente no había nada, pero cierto detector estaba fuera de mantenimiento.

- Mi entrepierna es de metal - Se burlo Leon tratando de romper el hielo

La castaña seguía riéndose a costa de que las personas la miraban de forma rara y taciturna

Se podría decir que no se reía tanto desde antes del robo, tal vez eran los nervios y el miedo hacia la Bsaa. O quizás solo estaba ansiosa por llegar. la temperatura de su rostro había aumentado y una vez que ella paso el detector, amago con sus manos un avanico para su rostro. una vez verificado El rubio se abalanzo hacia su celular que seguía sonando, marcaba "3 llamadas perdidas", Ambos tomaron sus cosas para seguir directamente al túnel de abordaje. El celular de Leon volvió a sonar y esta vez llego atenderlo

La castaña escuchaba al rubio hablar sin cesar en la fila. Rogaba a dios que se callara

- ¿¡Como pudiste echar a Liv de la casa!? Papa... No aun no, es cuestión de tiempo, Conseguirá un empleo pronto. ¡No! Anoche no estuvo en mi casa... ehm Papa, estoy a punto de abordar el avión. ¡A New York! Adiós...- Respiro hondo y colgó el telefoneo

-¿Liv es tu novia?- Pregunto curiosa

- Nop... es mi hermana

- Ahh

Ambos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, una ultima mirada de Jill hacia su ciudad natal, Quien sabe si era la ultima vez que la apreciaría.

)()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()()()()())(()()(()(()()(()()()(()()()(()())()()(()()

La castaña tomo un fuerte respiro, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, estaba preparada para entrar en acción y quería hacerlo de inmediato. Pero no todo era como ella quería, primero debía pasar una cantidad de entrenamientos…. Pero aún quedaba el detalle principal. Primero debía entrar a la BSAA. Rebecca con sus 24 años de edad era una bioquímica diplomática, recibida a los 18.

Su maestro de bioquímica no fue ni más ni menos que su capitán en la unidad especial de policías (STARS) de la ya inexistente Raccon City en el cual había entrado como médico de campo gracias a el, Enrico Marini.

Y luego del famosísimo accidente de la Mansion Spencer, el cual jamás olvidaría. Se unió a un grupo Anti-Umbrella con su antiguo compañero Chris Redfield, dejando Raccon la cual unos días después había explotado con la gran infección que yacía en ella. Y al cumplir con la destrucción de Umbrella se alejó de la lucha contra las armas biorganicas procurando tener una vida normal…

Ahora quería volver a sus genes de guerrera y seguir con la lucha. Su amigo Chris le había recomendado un buen puesto en la nueva división en la BSAA, el equipo Delta. Camino con paso firme, segura de si misma, se dirijo a los vestidores... según habían indicado

La prueba comenzaba y el capitán del equipo Alpha comenzó hablar. "Bla Bla bla... Pueden pasar". El campo era gigante, lleno de pruebas físicas, "Que sea lo que dios quiera..." fue lo ultimo que pensó la castaña.

Rebecca se sentó en una de las bancas, estaba exhausta y la prueba aun no terminaba. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma principalmente, nada había salido bien. Los directivos se miraban disgustados. Definitivamente estaba afuera.

- ¡Rebecca Animo! - Su amigo Chris se acerco a ella tratando de animarla.- ¡Mírame¡- Exclamo señalando su vincha atada a su frente

Era verde y tenia la típica frase de animo "Team Becca" escritas con negro. ella intento no reírse y le agradeció

- Gracias. Te resalta el rostro esa vincha, que raro que no estas con Freddie.-

Rebecca reposo su espalda en el respaldo de la banca, su amigo se sentó al lado de ella y se hizo ademanes con sus manos tratando de explicar lo que quería decir

-Freddie esta cuidando a Barry, ya sabes odia que lo dejen a cargo de alguien, así que prácticamente el esta cuidando de Barry. Lo deje mirando la tv así que no tengo que preocuparme.

- Es una gran niñera - Dijo formando una sonrisa socarrona - Ay dios... no creo que me admitan...

Aunque quisiera contestar de alguna manera mas simpática estaba tensa, y sentía sus ansias llegar a un limite en el que estaba apunto de estallar.

-Lo harán, eres genial... aunque eres un poco torpe al respecto de los entrenamientos y siéndote sincero actúas pésimo cuando estas nerviosa, sueles caerte, es algo intolerable. no puedes caerte si estas en progreso de primeros auxilios, ¡Pero quedaras tranquila!

La castaña sentía el nerviosismo repiquetear en su estomago luego de todo lo dicho, Chris sonrio tratando de animarla, sin darse cuenta de que la haba puesto mas nerviosa.

- Bueno, al menos lo intentaste

-Vamos Becca, Hazlo por mi y por Freddie. No es fácil sobrevivir con una hermana semi suicida en esta agencia.

- Freddie lo merece. - Río

Rebecca recibió ordenes de terminar con lo que había empezado, se despidió de Chris, le agradeció por su apoyo y corrió nerviosa hasta su lugar

)()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()()()()())(()()(()(()()(()()()(()()()(()())()()(()())()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()

Billy disfrutaba la suave brisa chocar contra su rostro, moviendo su cabello. había disfrutado su caminata hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Ahora estaba reconociendo desde lejos los rostros de los integrantes de la prueba. Estaba tomándolo mas como un descanso de los pocos que tenia, camino hacia uno de los supervisores un hombre cuarentón, de tez morena y ojos pardos

-¿Como va esto? - Pregunto Billy

-La mayoría es un desastre- Dijo agotado y con un tono frustrado

Billy enarco una ceja y cabizbajo se acerco a las filas desorganizadas que iban de aquí y para todos lados de los principiantes que realizaban labores de "Rescate veloz". con su vista periférica marco todos los errores en su cabeza y también felicito a unos pocos en ella. se quedo varado unos segundos mirando la actuación de uno de los próximos médicos de campo.

-¡Ay dios mío lo siento!- escucho a sus espaldas

Billy no iba a mirar atrás, percibió su tono de voz chillón, típico de una malcriada que solo quería llamar la atención.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer boca abajo en el suelo llevando consigo mismo varios kilos en su espalda

-Auch- Se quejo la misma voz chillona que había escuchado segundos atrás

-Lo siento... ¿Estas bien?- El tono chillón ahora se había tornado preocupado.

-Si te quitaras de mi espalda...-Bufo el castaño

-Oh, claro-

Cedió a quitarse usando sus manos como impulso, Billy no se quejo en ninguna momento del tacto de las manos en su trasero, desde el primer momento percibió que era una mujer con tan solo escucharla. Al quitarse, Billy se dio vuelta permaneciendo boca arriba.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto ella, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Billy miro aquellos bellos ojos celestes totalmente desconcertados, parecía nerviosa. Pero el instinto frívolo de Billy negó la mano de la joven, se levanto sobre sus rodillas solitariamente. Taciturno e imponente, la examino con la mirada y eso la exalto aun mas.

-Lo siento por eso... hmm , estoy un poco desconcentrada y... - Aquella mujer quiso enmendar las cosas. pero su espíritu estaba desasosegado y eso se volvió en su contra . Sus oraciones se oían entrecortadas, mas tranquila se presento sin preocuparse de la reacción de su receptor.- Soy Rebecca...

-¿Rebecca?, Seria bastante bueno que mires por donde vas. - Contesto el, totalmente grotesco.

Rebecca se mostró un poco disgustada.

-Entonces deberías procurar no meterte en una zona de entrenamiento. -

"Ohhhhhhh" Fue lo que sonó en la mente de la castaña satisfecha por su respuesta. Ella se dio media vuelta, mostrando su espalda. Billy sonrió avezado y miro como "La chica de ojos color cielo" se marchaba caminando.

)()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()()()()())(()()(()(()()(()()()(()()()(()())()()(()()

Tren salido desde Washington...3 horas después, 1 hora para la llegada a New York

-Es que mi tío le dio tantas oportunidades... pero ella es taaaaan haragana y a eso es lo que a mi padre le molesta.- Enfatizo el ojiazul exagerando

-Apenas tiene 20, Ya encontrara algo... - Le contesto simpáticamente

-Lo se, es lo que pienso, pero mi papa es obstinado y ella lo saco de el con aun mas. Amo haber salido a mi mama... era tan paciente. - Suspiro.

Leon se podía nombrar charlatán por excelencia, era algo heredado... y por mas que "detestara" a su archí enemiga Valentine, si esa era una manera de llamarla... le había remontado su vida entera en oraciones conjuntas, apenas en 2 horas. Y luego comenzó a carcomer a Jill con los problemas de su hermana y su padre.

Pero Jill lo prefirió así, prefería llevarse bien con el antes de recibir esa mirada tan profunda sentenciándola y tal vez de cierta manera prejuzgándola. "La mejor arma, es la confianza" tal y como decía su padre, Era mejor confiar en el pensando en que estarían juntos mas de un año. Leon empezaba a ver las cosas de la misma manera y no la veía a ella de mala manera, si no que hasta la veía agradable. Se sentía cómodo con alguien que lo escuchara en una cabina de tren todo el viaje.

-Recuerdo que hasta se mudo conmigo por un tiempo- Comento Leon - Fue un completo desastre, ¡Había ropa interior en el horno! y no era la mía... mezclo mi boxers, Los Hames y los que uso en momentos especiales se llaman Locatcion... y realmente no estaban Localizados.

-Eso da lugar a la imaginación - Contesto socarrona

- Todas aman esos Boxers... Voy a adivinar, ¿Usas Victoria's Secret?

- No...- Negó simpática

-¿Moousse? - Volvió a preguntar curioso

- No, como veras mi mejor amiga es una loca de la moda... así que se varias cosas, Victoria's secret y Mousse nunca pasan de moda. Pero son las mas usadas de todo el mercado, así que obligadamente uso Sweet Lady, Tiffany no me deja usar otra... - Satisfecha por su respuesta y dudosa volvió a hablar- ¿Como es que sabes tanto de lencería?

- ¿No te diste cuenta?- Pregunto con rasgos de superficialidad y sarcasmo

- ¡Jajaja! Casanova...

)()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()()()()())(()()(()(()()(()()()(()()()(()())()()(()()

Los pequeños momentos en los que Chris se volvía espía, era todo por una razón, lo sabia. Rebecca quería entrar por su cuenta pero el necesitabas hacer algo por su cuenta, algo que la ayudara. No importara si era tarde o no, algunos de sus datos en los expedientes podía ayudarla pero aun así era casi de noche y las elecciones estaban por darse y haya sido una elección unánime. Tenia que saberlo antes que ella. camino hacia el campo de concentración y vio a los jueces deliberando, lo soldados no estaban allí, predijo que estaban en los vestuarios, empezó a trotar tranquilamente alrededor del campo tratando de disimular querer escuchar su conversación, empezaba a cansarse. Era un campo muy grande y hoy exactamente no era un día donde correr sea su actividad preferida para realizar, de apoco se acercó a los directivos y O'Brian lo miro intimidándolo, sabia lo que significaba

- ¡Redfield! ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora!- Grito terco el jefe.

Rendido regreso trotando, se dirigió a la cafetería y se quedo vigilando cada movimiento hecho. Hasta que vio a su viejo amigo Billy.

-¿Como va eso? - pregunto Chris curioso

-Ya escogí, fue difícil todos son... ¿Inservibles?

- Trabajo duro eh...

- Lo será... - Billy miro al castaño de manera extraña- ¿Team Becca?

¡Lo había olvidado! Realmente se había lucido con esa bincha. Era tan cómoda que se había olvidado que la llevaba puesta.

-¡Ahhh!- Chris se la quito en un solo movimiento velozmente - Estaba brindándole apoyó a mi amiga Rebecca, ella también esta intentando entrar en la BSAA.

-Rebecca... me suena. -Dudo unas milésimas y su memoria se refresco- Es la que manoseo mi trasero.

-Billy, Billy... siempre aprovechando las situaciones, los vi desde los asientos. ¡Tampoco no es mala opción eh!

-No creo que la hayan elegido, es torpe y además inútil.

-Ay pero que brusco... Hay que darle una oportunidad. - Contesto el Redfield totalmente sumiso.

-Lo siento hermano... No lo creo, no tiene posibilidad, un medico de campo que no sepa defenderse no es mas que un estorbo, perjudicaría al grupo entero.

Por mas que quiera ignorarlo, había ciertos rasgos de razón en sus palabras. Pero confiaba en su amiga, confiaba en la presión ejercida en ella trabajara de buena forma. Rebecca era capaz de hacer lo que se proponga. Chris siguió escuchando las palabras sordas de su amigo

-Espero haber hecho bien mi parte... de todas maneras, ya lo sabré...

Billy camino, paro para palmear el hombro de Chris e irse inmediatamente.

)()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()()()()())(()()(()(()()(()()()(()()()(()())()()(()())()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()

-¿Cuánto falta? … - Pregunto Leon histérico.

-Media hora supongo...

El rubio bufo y se recostó en su asiento, Jill estaba perdida mirando el paso veloz que tenia la locomotora, pensando... mejor dicho recordando la despedida rígida que había tenido con los seres que mas quería hace algunas horas. aun no podía creer que ya no los vería todo los días.

Flashback

Se sentía tan mal... Era como tener una espada a centímetros de la frente y estar contra una pared. Asfixiada, no comprendía nada... ¿Por qué sabia abrir cerraduras bastantes complejas? Cualquier ladrón podría hacerlo... Sentía la mirada intimidante de todos sobre ella, de cierta forma sabia lo que debía hacer, pero no quería admitirlo

-¿Que debo hacer?- Pregunto Jill completamente confusa.

Dick suspiro, no quería alejarse de su hija de una manera tan repentina, ¡Pero que mas da! La prisión no era un lugar donde quería ver a su niñita, en una celda probablemente aborreciéndolo todo el resto de su vida por la vida que le había incitado a tomar. Tal vez si jamás la hubiera metido en esto, no estarían en esta situación... no serian condenados. O al menos ella, no podía quitar esa mancha de culpa que sentía cada vez que miraba a su hija, y dolía... No podía dar vuelta atrás. Pero Jill si, ella podía negar su pasado y estaba dispuesto a que su hija acepte esta propuesta valga lo que valga. Se acerco a ella y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro ejerciendo un leve apoyo.

-Solo quiero que hagas lo mejor para ti, y esto esta mas que claro, la prisión no es un lugar para alguien como tu, eres mas que capaz de superar todo lo que se interponga en esa agencia, realmente yo no lo pensaría, pero soy tu padre no el dueño de tu vida y tienes que elegir... - Contesto formando una sonrisa lastimosa en sus labios

-¡Que te vayas Jill! - interrumpió gritando la rubia que escuchaba desde el otro lado de la celda.

La castaña estaba apunto de colapsar, sentía ahogarse en un mundo de palabras y consejos sin fondo, Jill ignoro el hábil comentario de su amiga. sabia que hacer, Todos estaban gritándoselo

-Creo que debo irme..- Dijo irregularmente.

El alivio de Dick fue incontenible, En parte no estaba segura, un juicio justo para su padre y su amiga no la convencía...

-¡Al fin me escucha! - Dijo la rubia revoleando los ojos.

Fuera de la celda, se encontraban Claire, Leon y Parker sentados frente una baranda, la pelirroja se levanto cansada de esperar, camino hacia la celda.

-Mira Jill, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, un helicóptero nos esta esperando, Y eso si que es un verdadero milagro.

-De hecho no hables por mi... -Grito Parker para que todos lo oigan- Tengo algunos asuntos que atender aun aquí.

Claire revoleo los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio que la ojiazul iba hablar.

-Entonces me voy...

-¡Bien! - Festejo.- Debo irme, pero Leon te explicara ciertos puntos de camino. - Sonrió- Nos vemos en un día...

La de ojos agua marina salió de la comisaria con los brazos en alto como símbolo de "Gloria". El rubio se levanto de su cómodo asiento y se acerco a ellos

-Sera mejor que te despidas, te explicare como será esto en el auto.

Jill asintió y al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada ambigua de su padre.

-Asique... Esto es todo... - Dijo insegura.

-Asi es... - Le dedico una media sonrisa- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... haz hecho lo mejor

-No lo se... -

Jill se acerco a el y abrió sus brazos para formar un abrazo, el mismo abrazo cálido que había recibido durante tantos años...

-Adiós Jilly... - Dijo en seco

-Adiós...

La ojiazul observo la mirada triste de la rubia.

-Solo vete si, me harás llorar, y tendré que retocarme el maquillaje... No te desharás de mi fácilmente...

Jill se tiro al suelo para abrazar a su amiga, Acaricio a Dina por unos segundos y luego se levanto.

-No seas tan dura con el chico... - Dijo en forma de burla refiriéndose a Parker.

-El será mi Susano... - Rio Tiffany.

-Los quiero...

-¡Nosotros también!- Correspondió Dick

El guardia giro las llaves en el picaporte de la celda, escucho el chirrido abrirse y ella paso por el umbral de la puerta, siguió al rubio... sin darse vuelta, no quería mirar atrás. sabia que si lo hacia no seria capaz de cometer lo que había decidió.

Fin Flashback

El rubio ayudaba a entrar las maletas de la castaña en el departamento, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo suficiente como para que dos personas se sintieran cómodas.

-Por hoy dormirás aquí, mañana te instalaras oficialmente en la BSAA.-Completo el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo- Revoleo los ojos y suspiro

El viaje no había sido tan largo, pero estaba agotada, tan solo quería tirarse en la cama y esperar un nuevo día... El día de mañana...

)()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()()()()())(()()(()(()()(()()()(()()()(()())()()(()())()()((()()()()()()()(()()())(()

Rebecca se situaba en los vestidores, sentada atándose los zapatos... Si no recibía la llamada, mañana por la mañana, estaba fuera. Estaba relajada por el hecho de haber terminado la prueba, eso no quita que haya sido fácil para ella. si no todo lo contrario... ahora solo era esperar una simple llamada.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -

La castaña se espanto, estaba apunto de gritar pero se lo guardo para sus adentros, lo vio a el, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, el mismo grotesco...

-No tan bien como lo esperaba... No me has dicho tu nombre. -

Por alguna razón decidió seguir la conversación con el castaño

-Soy Billy, Billy Coen...

El castaño se acerco con paso firme y seguro hacia ella, extendió su mano en forma de saludo, Rebecca la acepto, Sintiendo el tacto tibio de su mano contra el frio de sus dedos envolviéndose en sus dedos.

-Un placer... -Contesto entre dientes.-

-¿Por qué te fue tan mal? - Pregunto curioso en seco

-¿No lo notaste? Pf... No me admitirán... Es seguro.-

-Tal vez hallan sido considerados- El mantenía el mismo tono de voz, seco y persuasivo.

-Espero que no. - Ella se levanto, quedando a centímetros de el, al darse cuenta la poca distancia que se interponía se alejo aun mas.

-¿Por qué? -

-De verdad quiero hacer algo por mi misma...

-Eso demuestra mucho de ti... Tal vez te haya ido mejor de lo que piensas, puede que no hayan visto cuando tocaste mi trasero -Rio

-Jajaja... Fue un pequeño accidente. -

-Espero que se vuelva a repetir -

El castaño se relamió los labios velozmente, algo que inquieto a Rebecca. Pero le había parecido algo realmente irresistible.

-Me tengo que ir... -Dijo cortando cualquier tipo de conversación...

-Espero verte luego...

Rebecca no era tonta, podría ser torpe, pero jamás idiota. Se despidió de el cordialmente y salió por caminado. "Oh por dios" Era la primera vez que prácticamente se había controlado con un hombre tan... tan "Guapo" . No creía volver a verlo, pero el se había tirado a ella como un cohete.

Salio de la BSAA sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer cada vez mas... Definitivamente... mañana seria un gran día. Lo sentía...

)()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Y el final... se que no es muy entretenido pero los voy a compensar en el próximo, (Va a ver Cleon) Para todos (? xD._

_muchas gracias por leerme _

_Nos vemos en dos sabados :D los quiero _


End file.
